The primary objective of this study is to determine whether: 1) intensive antibiotic treatment benefits seronegative patients with Chronic Lyme Disease: 2) evidence of persistent infection with Borrelia burgdorferi can be found in patients with CLD: 3) evidence of co-infection with other microorganisms can be found in patients with CLD: 4) specific clinical or laboratory parameters improve in patients who receive antibiotic therapy compared to patients who receive placebo and 5) specific parameters are predictive of a response to therapy should it be observed.